Monkey Wrench
by Corencio
Summary: The third of my stories! The Xover between KP and XS continues as Monkey Fist gains control of some of the Shen Gong Wu. Meanwhile, both Drakken and Jack are working on time machines... which need the Eye of Dashi to work.
1. Evil Geniuses

Author's Notes: This is the story I was leading up to with my first two stories, "Heylin Takeover" and "Flashback". I hope people like it. And please… REPLY! I don't care what you have to say, as long as I know people are reading.

Chapter 1: Evil Geniuses

Drakken was typing away at his computer, looking for information on a certain monkey statue. He could hardly concentrate, however, thanks to the noises outside the lair. He hit a button on the keyboard and accessed a camera outside the lair. "Shego, what's going on out there?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"I guess these cops thought they could get into the lair without being caught," Shego responded as she threw plasma bolts at the police cars in front of her. The cars exploded, taking care of the remaining police officers. Shego turned and walked back through the hidden door of the lair.

Drakken grumbled and kept searching the web. "Grrr… there's nothing useful here. I only have one option." He pushed another button on his keyboard just as Shego walked into the room.

Somewhere in Lord Monkey Fist's castle, his laptop started beeping. One of his monkey ninjas answered it. "Oo aah?" it asked.

Drakken dragged his hand over his face. "May I speak to Lord Monkey Fist?" he asked.

The monkey ninja screeched at him and ran off to another room.

"Why are you calling Monkey Fist?" Shego asked him. "Do you need help grooming or something?"

Drakken glared at her. "He has information that I want."

"Whatever." Shego walked over to a chair, picking up a magazine on her way.

After waiting a few minutes, Monkey Fist appeared on the screen. "I hope you have a good reason for calling me, Drakken," he said.

"Well," Drakken began, "first of all, I was wondering if we ever worked together before."

"No, and I would prefer that it stay that way," Monkey Fist replied. He was about to close the communication link.

"No! Wait! I wanted to ask you about an ancient monkey artifact!" Drakken shouted. He was getting desperate.

"Hmmm… continue."

"Have you ever heard of the Tempus Simia idol?"

Monkey Fist was taken aback. "How would you know of such a powerful object?"

"Let's just say one of my inventions went wrong."

"No surprise there," Monkey Fist commented.

Drakken continued, ignoring Monkey Fist's jibes. "For some reason, my machine transported me to a time when you, me, and Killigan were in a jet searching for the head to the idol."

Monkey Fist pondered this information for a while, and then his eyes went wide. "I have personally investigated the Tempus Simia idol, but all I've found was a piece of it. It must have been smashed at some point in time, causing all versions of it throughout time to be destroyed. If that were the case, then anything that had been affected by the idol would have reverted to normal."

"In other words, I visited a past that didn't exist?" Drakken asked.

"Precisely," Monkey Fist answered. "The only problem with this information is that we can't do anything with it."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," Drakken said. He was rearing up for another one of his crazy ideas. "I have already come up with a plan to restore the power of the monkey! Just bring your piece of the monkey to my lair in a few hours." Before Monkey Fist could respond, Drakken closed the link.

"You came up with a plan that fast?" Shego asked him, looking up from her magazine.

"They don't call me an evil genius for nothing," Drakken responded. He walked into his lab and began working.

Later…

"This had better work, Drakken," Monkey Fist said.

"Don't worry, it will. Prepare to be amazed," Drakken said as he switched on his time machine. The small device shot a laser into the air, ripping open a portal. Drakken picked up the machine and walked through. Two seconds later, he came back out. "So, how long have I been gone?" he asked.

"Two seconds," Shego answered.

"…You're being sarcastic, right?" Drakken asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, she isn't," Monkey Fist said. "Apparently one piece of the idol isn't enough to travel through time." He began to walk towards the door. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go waste my time on something more productive."

"Mind if I join you?" Shego joked. She began following him. Drakken gaped at her in horror. "Don't worry, Dr. D. I was kidding." Even so, she still left the room after Monkey Fist. Drakken threw the machine on the ground. It didn't break. He kicked it, which didn't prove any more effective.

"Stupid time machine!" he shouted.

"Stupid time machine!" Jack Spicer shouted. He hit the side of the device, trying to get it to work. There was a small spark, and the portal finally opened. "Yes! Who's the bomb?" he exclaimed.

"Not you," said the future-Jack that had just stepped out of the machine.

"Ah man!" the real Jack shouted. He walked through the portal. "It still only goes back two seconds! If only I had that Eye of Dashi!"

"Does someone need help getting Shen Gong Wu?" said a ghostly voice. Wuya floated through the wall, scaring Jack half to death.

"WUYA! What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to be with Chase Young," Jack whined.

"That fool only cares about his own needs," Wuya responded. "You're much better at collecting the Shen Gong Wu than he is."

"Oh, so you're only coming back to me because it would help you. Well, I'm not taking it anymore!" Jack shouted at her.

"Oh, really?" Wuya answered. She looked at him menacingly.

"I've got my robots to detect Shen Gong Wu for me. Besides, you're always ditching me for someone better!" Jack was really getting worked up.

"This time I promise I won't abandon you, Jack," Wuya said in an unconvincing tone.

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Fine… we'll do this the hard way. GET THE SHEN GONG WU FOR ME OR I WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" she screamed. Lightning flew from her body. Jack cowered in the corner.

"Um… that works too."


	2. The Monkey Amulet

Chapter 2: The Monkey Amulet

"So, now what?" Jack asked. At that exact moment, Wuya's eyes lit up.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself! The Monkey Amulet," Wuya responded. "Alone, it allows the wearer to transform into any shape… but when combined with the Monkey Staff, it gives the holder ultimate monkey power!"

"Awesome!" Jack shouted. He grabbed the Monkey Staff from the nearby table. Wuya stared at him.

"Is that the only Shen Gong Wu you have?" she asked.

"I'm not sure… I kinda lost the key to my cabinet."

"You didn't trade all your Shen Gong Wu for robot parts AGAIN, did you?"

"Of course not! I'm not that stupid!"

"Could've fooled me." At this, Jack began screeching at her. "Be quiet, monkey boy. Save your energy for fighting the monks."

"Oh… right." Jack picked a bug out of his hair, ate it, and then jumped into his jet car. He flew off towards the jungle, completely forgetting about his time machine.

"The amulet is in there," Dojo said. He was pointing at a giant stone temple with monkeys engraved all around the door.

"I bet Jack would fit right in here," Raimundo commented.

"So… how do we get in?" Clay asked. Nobody had an answer.

"I know!" Jack shouted from above. The monks moved out of the way as Jack's robots fired lasers continuously at the door. When the smoke cleared, nothing had happened. Jack was dumbstruck… at least, more so than usual.

"If that did not open it, then what will?" Omi wondered.

"It looks like you could use some help," said a very distinguished voice. Out of the shadows came Monkey Fist, his army of monkey ninjas following after him. Jack jumped out of his jet car and landed in front of Monkey Fist.

"Whoah whoah whoah. Just who are you?" he asked, baring his teeth and growling quietly.

"I am Lord Monkey Fist, and I seek the Monkey Amulet."

"Too bad! I already called it!" Jack screeched.

"No one is getting that Shen Gong Wu except us!" Omi declared. Meanwhile, Kimiko was doing a web search on Monkey Fist.

"I'm afraid that none of you have what it takes to get into the mystical monkey temple," Monkey Fist stated plainly.

"And you do?" Rai asked mockingly.

"Actually… yes." With that, Monkey Fist jumped over their heads, landing in front of the door. He put his hand against the door, causing it to glow with a soft golden aura. The door rose up into the temple.

Omi's eyes grew wide. "How did you do that?"

"It's called mystical monkey power, which I'm afraid none of you have experienced. Monkey ninjas, keep them busy for me." He walked into the temple, and his minions blocked the doorway.

"Oh no you don't! Jackbots, attack!" Jack shouted. A chaotic battle ensued between the monkey ninjas, Jack's robots, and the Xiaolin warriors. Monkey Fist was walking towards the Monkey Amulet, which was at the end of a long corridor.

"Eye of Dashi, wind!" Raimundo shouted. He blasted the monkey ninjas out of the way, following Monkey Fist down the corridor. Jack leapt through the doorway before the monkey ninjas could stop him. All three of them reached the end of the corridor at the same time, causing the amulet to glow.

"Looks like it's time for a Xiaolin Trio!" Raimundo declared.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Kim was in bed when the Kimmunicator beeped. She forced herself to get out of bed and answer it.

"What's the Sitch?" she asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Sorry about calling so late, but the Xiaolin warriors need your help. Apparently, Monkey Fist is giving them trouble."

"Alright… I'll get Ron…" Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and got ready for a trip. When she left her house, Dojo was waiting outside.

"Guys… we have a problem," Rai said. "Monkey dude over here doesn't have any Shen Gong Wu to wager." There was a flash above them, and the Dice of Dashi fell into Monkey Fist's hand. Jack stared at the dice in awe.

"What… you didn't think they would stay gone, did you?" Raimundo asked Jack.

"That's one problem taken care of," Monkey Fist interrupted. "Now the question is, what will you two wager?"

"I wager the Monkey Staff!"

"I wager the Eye of Dashi!"

"Good. Now, what's the challenge?"

"Last man standing?" Raimundo suggested.

"Works for me," said Jack. "Let's go… Xiaolin Showdown!"

After a spectacular light show, they were on a rock platform in the middle of space. Floating around them were monkey heads made of stone. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko were standing on one such floating head, watching the battle.

"Gong Yi Tan Pi!" all three warriors shouted. "Monkey Staff!" Jack shouted. He jumped to one of the nearby heads. Monkey Fist lunged at Raimundo, but Rai was able to dodge. Monkey Fist fell off the edge of the platform and landed on a monkey head.

"Those monks are good, but they can't stand up to the power of Tai Shing Pek Kwar! Dice of Dashi!" Monkey Fist threw the dice into the air and they landed on the monkey head. Its eyes began to glow, and it floated up in front of Raimundo.

"What the…?" Raimundo asked. The statue shot eye beams at him, knocking him to the ground. He disappeared in a flash of light.

"Raimundo has lost!" Omi shouted.

"And now for the monkey," Monkey Fist said, looking at Jack. "Eye of Dashi!"

Jack screeched and jumped out of the way of the lightning, destroying the monkey head that he was just on. Monkey Fist kept firing lightning at him until he got worn out. Then, Monkey Fist moved in for the victory.

At that moment, Dojo arrived with Kim and Ron on his back.

"We're too late!" Kim exclaimed.

"That's right!" Monkey Fist shouted. He kicked Jack off the platform, causing the landscape to go back to normal. The Monkey Amulet and the Eye of Dashi were around Monkey Fist's neck; the Monkey Staff and the Dice of Dashi in either of his hands. "Ultimate monkey power is mine!" he shouted.

"I don't think so!" Kim shouted. She jumped at him, but he teleported out of the way. She spun in the air and hit the ground. Monkey Fist appeared behind her.

"You can't possibly beat me now, Kim Possible!" he declared.

"Ah man… that is so cool!" Jack shouted.

"Then why did you fail?" asked Wuya with lightning in her eyes.

"Don't worry… I can fix this…" Jack snuck up behind Monkey Fist and grabbed him around the neck.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Monkey Fist shouted.

"Taking back my Monkey Staff!" Jack grabbed the Monkey Staff and tried to pull it away from Monkey Fist. Ron and the monks just watched him.

"Gah… this is pointless! Monkey Amulet!" Monkey Fist shouted. With that, he and Jack were gone.

Omi stared at the spot where Monkey Fist had been. "This does not instill confidence."


	3. Two Time Machines

Chapter 3: Two Time Machines

"Guess we have to hope that Jack'll be able to stop that monkey," Clay said.

"Like that'll happen. I say we go and find those guys," said Raimundo.

"And how do you propose we do that, genius?" Kimiko asked. While the monks argued amongst themselves, Wuya slipped away unnoticed.

"Um… we could help, ya know," Kim said. Suddenly the monks realized that she was there.

"Oh… yeah. Right," Kimiko said.

Meanwhile, at Drakken's lair…

"Monkey Fist!" Drakken exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Then Drakken noticed Jack Spicer behind him. "What are you doing with that kid?"

"It's a long story," Monkey Fist answered with a smirk. "The point is, I now have ultimate monkey power!" He let out an evil laugh that was much like a monkey screeching, and the Monkey Amulet around his neck began to glow. Jack and Drakken backed away from him slowly, afraid of what he was going to do next. Jack backed up against a counter.

"Uh, nice monkey," he whimpered.

It didn't take long for Monkey Fist to calm down. "Actually, the reason I came here was because I knew you had a time machine…" Monkey Fist pointed to Drakken. "…and I have something that might be of use to you." With that, Monkey Fist held out the Eye of Dashi.

"Hey! I have a time machine too!" Jack shouted.

Monkey Fist stared blankly at Jack. "Too bad. Eye of Dashi!" Monkey Fist shot lightning at Jack, pushing him back into the wall. Then he threw the Eye of Dashi to Drakken. Drakken barely caught it.

"Aha! The perfect power source!" Drakken exclaimed. He ran to the place where his time machine had fallen and opened a compartment in the back. "Eye of Dashi!" He placed the Wu in the machine and closed the compartment. Jack was just starting to recover from the shock.

"What, no thank you?" Monkey Fist asked with mock disappointment. He teleported in front of Drakken and snatched the time machine away, then teleported to the middle of the room. "I guess that means I can take it back! With this time machine under my control, I'll be able to take over the world! Hahahahaha!" He pushed a button on the machine, and it began to spark. Drakken just stared in amazement and confusion. The machine began flashing, and after a few seconds the eyes began to glow blue.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to change history," Monkey Fist declared. The eyes on the machine became red, and a portal opened in front of Monkey Fist. By this time, Jack had figured out where he was.

"Hey! My time machine!" he shouted. He leapt at Monkey Fist with the help of his helipack, but Monkey Fist had already gone through the portal. It closed, and Jack landed on his face.

"Smooth," Drakken commented. "Well, back to my latest scheme." He walked toward his computer screen.

Jack looked up at him from the floor. "Wait… you're not gonna do anything?"

Drakken looked back at him. "Why should I? It's not like it has a direct effect on me."

"Dude, the guy just walked away with your technology! Plus he's gonna try to take over the world! What kind of evil genius are you?"

"I hate to say it, but I'm with the kid. Is it really that meaningless to you?" Shego asked.

"Well…" Drakken had to think for a few seconds. "…I suppose Kim Possible will just stop him."

"Hello genius… he can be anywhere in time! Don't ya think he'll be smart enough to avoid her?" Shego asked.

"Oh, well then… that could be a problem… but how can we stop him?"

"We still have my time machine," Jack muttered. "Too bad it doesn't have any power…"

"You're no help," Drakken told Jack. "Isn't there some time traveling Shen Gong Wu or something we can use?"

"Yeah, I suppose there are the Sands of Time… the only problem being that it was taken to the future."

"Oh… like I was supposed to know that?"

"I thought you might've figured it out!"

"Uh, guys, hello… bigger problems here," Shego interrupted.

"Right… how do we power a time machine?" Drakken asked rhetorically. He and Jack both wracked their brains for a solution.

"Wow… two stupid geniuses in one room," Shego muttered to herself.

"I've got it!" Jack exclaimed. "You're girlfriend's plasma…" Before Jack could finish, he found himself facing a glowing green hand.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Shego said menacingly.

"Um, right… got it…" Jack gave her two thumbs up and backed away from Shego. "Anyway… can't we use your glowy stuff to power my machine?"

"No way. There's no way you're hooking me up to a machine… and besides, I don't even know if I have enough power." Shego's hands went back to normal as she backed away from Jack.

"Dang… wait a sec! What about that red haired girl?" Jack asked.

"Kim Possible? What about her?" Drakken responded.

"She's got that computer guy, right? I bet he could figure something out."

"Yeah right… we don't need his help," said Shego.

"Wait… he may have a point, Shego." Drakken stepped over to his computer screen and pushed a button. Shego gave him a questioning glance. "I have Wade on speed dial," he explained. Her confused expression became that of disgust. "What?" She continued to give him a look. He went into a defensive stance. "…Sometimes we play online chess. He has no idea who I am." Shego shrugged.

Wade's face appeared on the screen. "Drakken! First off, how did you manage to contact me? And second, what do you want?" he asked.

"Um, yes… we need your help…" Before Drakken could say anything else, a diagonal line appeared on the screen, separating Wade from Kim.

"Hey Wade… Drakken?" she exclaimed, almost dropping the Kimmunicator. Various shouts of surprise came from the background and Ron appeared behind her.

"Dude… what's Drakken doing there? Are you, like, playing chess or something?" he asked.

"Um, Dr. D… I think it's time to close the link and forget this ever happened," Shego said, tapping him on the shoulder. Drakken hit a button and the screen went blank.

"What did he want, Wade?" Kim asked.

"He said they needed help. Get this… Jack Spicer was in his lair. That means…"

"Monkey Fist was there!" Ron exclaimed.

"Exactly. I'm guessing Monkey Fist did something to Drakken, but I have no idea what."

"Think we should call them back?" Kim asked.

"Nah, he probably won't help us now. All we can do is try to figure out where Monkey Fist is and what he's doing. I'll keep searching."

"Thanks anyway, Wade," Kim said. She closed the link and addressed the Xiaolin monks. "So, now what?"

There was a flash of light, and an older version of Kim walked up to them. She answered the younger Kim's question. "We have to find Monkey Fist."

Back at Drakken's lair, Shego was watching TV and flipping through the channels. Drakken and Jack had come up with nothing.

"Man, this is hard! I give up!" Jack whined.

"Sounds like a plan," Shego commented. She wasn't even paying attention.

"Wait…" Drakken scratched his head furiously. Then his eyes lit up. "These Shen Gong Wu… they give off some sort of energy signature, right?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah. I guess I've been able to track Wu with machines before…"

"Well then, perhaps we could use your technology to track the Eye of Dashi!"

"Nah… I don't think it'll work from another time period."

"It's worth a try," Drakken said determinedly. He got up and started pacing the room.

Later that night, at the Xiaolin temple…

A red portal flashed open in the Shen Gong Wu vault, and Monkey Fist stepped out of it. "Now to put my plan into action," he said to himself. He began looking through the shelves.

A machine Jack was working on began beeping. Shego had been sleeping on the couch with a magazine over her face, and when she heard the noise, she jumped up into a fighting stance. "Hey Drakken! I've got something!" Jack called to the other room. Drakken rushed into the room with the look of an overexcited child on his face.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"The scanner is picking up something a few hours from now. Looks like the Monkey Staff," Jack responded.

"Wow… the kid did something right," Shego commented.

"Hey! I heard that!" Jack whined.

"Where is it?" Drakken interrupted.

"In the Xiaolin Temple vault! That guy is stealing MORE Wu! As if he doesn't have enough!" Jack ranted.

"Let's go," Drakken said. "Shego, get the hover car ready."

"Uh, Dr. D… hate to break it to ya, but they're all away around the world."

Drakken slapped his forehead. "You tell me this now?"

"I thought it was obvious. I mean, they're monks from China. _China_. You know where that is, right?" Shego mocked. Drakken ignored her and paced the room. After a few seconds, he came up with a plan.

With an evil grin, he addressed Shego. "Shego… do you think you could stop by Dementor's lair for me?"

Two hours later, at the Xiaolin temple…

"What's happening?" Kim exclaimed.

"I'll explain everything in time," said the older version of her. "Right now, we have company."

"Where?" Ron looked around. It was then that Kimiko's cell phone went off.

"Girl, you still haven't changed that ring tone?" Raimundo asked.

"Shut it, Rai." Kimiko answered the phone, and in a flash of light, Drakken, Shego, and Jack Spicer appeared in the room with them. Kim and the monks were taken aback, but they got themselves together quickly and prepared to defend themselves. The older Kim remained seated.

"Don't worry," she said. "They're not here to harm us."

The villains stared at the older version of Kim. "What's going on here?" Drakken said out loud.

"We could ask you the same thing," Omi replied, maintaining his position. "What are the three of you doing here?"

"We came to warn you that Monkey Fist is going to try to steal your Shen Gong Wu," Jack explained.

"Looks like I beat you here," the older Kim said. "I was gonna say the same thing. And as far as I know, there's nothing we can do to stop him."

The normal Kim stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You've probably already guessed, but I'm from the future. Tonight, Monkey Fist will steal the Shadow of Fear along with a few other Shen Gong Wu, and in a few years he'll use them to take over the world."

"Can't we just stop him tonight?" the young Kim asked.

"We could try, but he has the power of teleportation as well as Drakken's time machine." Everybody gave Drakken a dirty look. He just smiled sheepishly.

"Wait… if monkey boy has the time machine, then how did you get here?" Shego asked.

"I used Jack's machine. Apparently Monkey Fist activated it with the Eye of Dashi. Don't ask me why… not even Wade can figure it out. I managed to sneak into Jack's lab and use it before Fist could stop me."

What with all the explaining going on, nobody noticed Jack sneaking off to the temple vault. "He can't steal anything if I do it first," he mumbled to himself.

"Does anyone else here feel like we've done this before?" Ron asked abruptly. Everyone's gaze turned to him. "I mean, something about the whole time travel thing seems familiar. Don't you feel it, Kim?"

"I think the buffoon is on to something," Drakken added. "Monkey Fist, Killigan and I had teamed up to find some sort of monkey idol. That's all I remember, except that the monkey was supposed to grant the power of time travel. That's why I made the time machine Monkey Fist now has."

"Wait, hold on a second," Kim interrupted. "I think that before we go any further, everybody should share whatever information they have that'll make this easier to understand." Everybody agreed, and the group began discussing.

Meanwhile, Jack had reached the vault. He was about to open one of the drawers when he disappeared in a flash of light. He found himself in a huge chamber with pillars that resembled trees and monkey ninjas lining the walls. In front of him was a giant wooden chair, and on the chair sat…

Monkey Fist.


	4. The Plan Unfolds

Author's Notes: I need more replies! So far this is going nowhere! I'm losing the will to write this story, not to mention the brain power. Seriously, I can no longer concentrate on writing this story without people backing me up!

Chapter 4: The Plan Unfolds

Jack fell to the ground as he looked up at Monkey Fist. Somehow, this version of the primate fanatic looked older and more powerful. Instead of his usual ninja robes, he was wearing a silken robe that shone an imperial emerald color.

"Um… did you get a new haircut?" Jack asked timidly. Monkey Fist's eyes began to glow, and Jack floated into the air. "Whoah! What's going on?"

"You see this?" Monkey Fist asked him, pointing to his head. He was wearing a crown with the image of a monkey engraved on the front of it. The eyes of the monkey were glowing. "This is the Crown of the Monkey King! This Shen Gong Wu doesn't reveal itself for ten years, and with it, I have complete control over the world!"

"Um… good job?" Jack said hopefully. Monkey Fist glared at him. "So… what's up?"

"I brought you here because I need you to do something for me," Monkey Fist sneered. He then turned Jack around in the air. Jack saw six glowing eyes in the darkness. From the hallway stepped three familiar forms.

"What… how…?" Jack was completely lost for words.

"We serve Lord Monkey Fist," Drakken said in his mind-controlled state.

"Join us," Shego said in the same tone.

"You cannot resist," came Chase Young's voice.

"Chase Young? No way! You couldn't have!" Jack protested.

"With this crown, nothing is beyond my power," Monkey Fist answered. "Not even the mighty Chase Young."

"What the heck do you need me for? You've already got an army!"

"I merely wanted to assemble my own personal guard, and you're the last one I need. Not to mention the fact that I want you to deliver a message."

"…Don't I get an explanation before you brainwash me?"

Monkey Fist sighed. "I used Drakken's time machine to steal the Shadow of Fear and the Emperor Scorpion to ensure that my enemies couldn't stop me. Whenever Kim Possible or her monk friends tried to interfere, I summoned their greatest fears to keep them busy. You should've seen Possible paralyzed by the sight of a giant cockroach. But I digress.

"After that was taken care of, I went into the future to find out about this crown. This crown is powerful by itself, but when combined with the Monkey Staff and the Monkey Amulet, it is the ultimate symbol of domination. As you might've already figured out, it grants me the power of telekinesis…" Monkey Fist demonstrated by making Jack fly around the room a few times. "…Not to mention the power of sonic screeches and the ability to transform anybody I choose into one of my faithful monkey minions."

Jack waited a few seconds. "What… is that it?"

"Actually, I think you'll be able to figure out the rest when I turn you into my pawn." Sparks flew from Monkey Fist's eyes, and suddenly Jack's eyes went blank.

"I am your loyal servant," he said monotonously.

"Good. Now, take this." Monkey Fist tossed the monkey time machine to Jack. "I no longer need it. You will take it to the fools in the present and request their presence with me." Monkey Fist lowered Jack to the ground, and he walked off as if he knew where he was going.

Back at the temple, in the present…

The nine of them were sitting around a table. "So, let's see if we've got this straight," Kim said. "Monkey Fist rules the world ten years from now. You, Ron, and Wade formed a resistance, but it hasn't had time to take form, and Monkey Fist has destroyed it. You managed to infiltrate his palace, find Jack's time machine, and use it to come here. What happened right before you got here?"

"Well, first off, Monkey Fist has control over Drakken, Shego, and Chase Young. I was having a hard time with them, but I eventually discovered the room with Jack's machine in it. I noticed it was on, so I took a chance." The older version of Kim was pacing back and forth across the room.

"Where was I?" Ron asked. Before he could get an answer, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim pulled it out of her belt.

"What have you got, Wade?" she asked.

"The search isn't going too well, but that's not why I called. There are time cooties headed in your direction fast!" Wade sounded worried. A few seconds later, there was a flash of light, and Jack appeared. The heroes got up and took a defensive stance. Shego joined them, and Drakken ran back against the wall.

"Wait a sec… how'd you get here?" Drakken asked.

"Monkey Fist requests your presence," he answered. That's when Omi realized that Jack was holding the monkey. Without thinking, Omi attacked. In a blink of an eye, Jack dodged and hit Omi in the back. "Don't make this harder than it has to be," he said.

"Something tells me we oughta listen to 'em," Clay commented.

"Alright. We'll go," the older Kim said. "Just tell us what Monkey Fist wants."

"He wants to see you," Jack answered in a robotic voice. The older Kim groaned and dragged her hand across her face. "He did not give me specific details."

"What did he tell you?" the younger Kim asked.

"Only to show you this," Jack responded, holding up the time machine. Everybody gasped. "Now, if you would follow me."

"Where are we going?" Drakken asked. "I for one won't go anywhere until…" Before he could finish, there was a flash of light, and everybody was transported to Monkey Fist's chamber.

"I have accomplished my task, master," Jack said, leaping into line with the other mind controlled slaves.

"Perfect! HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!" He entered his monkey-like screeching once again. Drakken screamed when he saw the future version of himself. "Do you like my own personalized army? It is exactly what I need to destroy you!" Monkey Fist pointed at them, and his slaves attacked.


	5. Future Warp

Woohoo! One reply! Thanks, Kraven. And yes, that was his plan the whole time. Now you'll see how it all turns out. And sorry this took so long… I got distracted with school and chat rooms. ' Hehe… well, at least I'm finishing this story.

Chapter 5: Future Warp

"That is sick and wrong!" Ron shouted as the future villains moved in. Shego's hands lit up with green energy, and Chase Young transformed into his dragon mode. The Shego of the present also prepared to attack, but before she could unleash her plasma, she was lifted into the air by Monkey Fist.

"Sorry… I can't have you messing up your future," Monkey Fist explained. He did the same thing to Drakken. Drakken just shrugged.

"I wasn't going to fight anyway," he told himself.

Ron, Kim, and the future Kim backed up as the enemies approached.

"Dragon X-Kumei Formation!" the Xiaolin monks shouted. Each of them got into their positions, just in time to be knocked down by a sonic screech from Monkey Fist.

"No cheating," he said smugly.

"Oh yeah, like that's not cheating," Kimiko complained as she picked herself up off the floor. She pulled out the Star of Hanabi. Omi, Clay, and Raimundo also took out their most powerful Shen Gong Wu.

"Yes! We still have a chance!" Ron shouted. Monkey Fist raised his arm and the Emperor Scorpion began to glow, pulling the Wu away from the monks. With a single mental command, all four Wu shattered.

"NO! He cannot do that!" Omi shouted. "This is sooo not fair!"

"I believe you have bigger problems to deal with," Monkey Fist said. With that, Jack unleashed a roundhouse kick at Omi. Fortunately, the little guy was small enough to roll underneath Jack and strike him in the back.

Meanwhile, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo were struggling with Shego, Drakken, and Chase. The battles were evenly matched; Kimiko was able to counter Shego's plasma with her own fire, Clay and Drakken were locked into a wrestling match, and Raimundo kept flying over Chase's head before he could hit. Meanwhile, Ron, Kim, and the older Kim were teaming up on Monkey Fist.

"Three against one? This will be too easy," Monkey Fist smirked. He was about to unleash another sonic screech when somebody fell on him from the ceiling. Kim would've recognized the scream anywhere.

"So that's where I was!" Ron pointed out. The older version of Ron was sitting on Monkey Fist's back. He looked up and saw everybody staring at him.

"Heh… what'd I miss?" he asked as he got up. The older Kim just pointed behind him. He turned around and saw Monkey Fist slowly lifting himself off the ground. "Oh yeah! Nailed 'em!"

"You… I should've known you'd give me trouble," Monkey Fist said menacingly as he glared at the older Ron. "Prepare to become my mind slaves! HAHAHAHA!" Monkey Fist continued glaring at him, but nothing happened. "What? What's wrong?"

"Looking for this?" Omi asked as he held up the Crown of the Monkey King.

"NO!" Monkey Fist glared daggers at older Ron. "You'll pay for this!" Then he jumped at Omi in an attempt to get the crown back. He was blocked by four separate plasma rays. Both Shegos stood in his way. "Get out of my way, woman, or face the consequences."

"Don't think so," Both Shegos said in unison. They prepared to hit him directly, but he teleported to Omi and grabbed the crown.

"HA! Now…" but before Monkey Fist could lay down the challenge, both Rons jump kicked him. He flew across the room and the present Ron took the crown.

"A-booyah!" He said, high-fiving his older self.

"THAT CROWN IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" Monkey Fist screamed. He charged at the Rons, and suddenly another version of him appeared!

"How'd he do that?" Kim wondered.

"He's probably using the power of the time machine," the older Kim asked. "Let's stop him before he can do anything else!"

"Hold on, I've got another idea," normal Kim said. She ran out of the throne room to look for Jack's time machine. Meanwhile, the older Kim started fighting the second Monkey Fist.

The future version of Drakken had already escaped from the room, while the normal Drakken stood watching the fight. Jack stood next to him.

"So… who do you think'll win?" Jack asked casually.

"I'm betting on whichever side Shego takes," Drakken answered just as calmly. Then his eyes lit up as if he was remembering something. "Hey… don't you have my time machine?"

Jack's face went blank. "I had it first!" he said to Drakken before flying away on his helipack. He checked his pocket to make sure the machine was still there. Drakken jumped up and grabbed Jack's foot.

"Hey! Give me my machine back!" Drakken shouted as Jack flew crazily around the room.

"That's it!" Monkey Fist shouted. "I'm taking back my crown! Emperor Scorpion!" he raised his arm into the air, and the crown was pulled from Ron's hands. It was almost within Monkey Fist's reach when he was bowled over by Drakken who had fallen from the sky. "Not again!" Monkey Fist shouted as he pushed Drakken off of him. He lunged at the crown that was now flying through the air.

Suddenly, the other Monkey Fist disappeared. At that exact moment, the young Kim appeared in front of the crown. Ron jumped for the crown just as Omi was going for it. Jack's helipack gave a hiss and exploded, leaving Jack to fall on the place where everyone was about to meet. The normal Shego, seeing the opportunity to make a big deal out of things, came at the crown from underneath. In the end, it became a six-way tie between Monkey Fist, Jack, Shego, Omi, Kim, and Ron.

The crown began to glow a deathly green color. "I challenge you three villains to a Xiaolin Showdown against us," Omi declared, indicating his teammates, Ron and Kim.

"Is this even possible?" Jack asked.

"You of all people should now how the Shen Gong Wu work," Omi scolded. "Our only problem is that not all of us have Wu."

"Actually, I do," said Kim. She revealed the Eye of Dashi, which she had been holding since she appeared.

"Let's see if we can't get something for these other people," Monkey Fist said. The Star of Hanabi, the Orb of Tornami, the Sword of the Storm, and the Third Arm Sash appeared out of nowhere. The orb floated to Omi, the star to Shego, the sword to Ron, and the sash to Jack. "And now that we all have Wu, what's the challenge?"

"A race to Jack's time portal," Omi said. "The first person there may alter time as they wish."

There was a long pause.

"Dude, are you sure about that?" Ron asked. Omi looked confident enough as he nodded.

"An interesting bet. We accept," Monkey Fist said. "Xiaolin Showdown!"

The familiar lights signaled that the environment was about to change. When the lights cleared, the six of them were in the middle of a long hallway. There were cages on both sides of them, and in the cages were their friends.

"Go Omi!" Kimiko cheered.

"Take 'em down, partner!" Clay exclaimed.

The older Kim just nodded at them. Raimundo and the older Ron were busy arm wrestling.

"Alright guys, let's go," Kim said to her teammates. All six of them yelled "Gong Yi Tan Pi!"

"Third Arm Sash!" Jack shouted. He grabbed the Monkey Staff away from Monkey Fist and started running down the corridor. Monkey Fist responded by transforming into a cheetah and running down the hall.

"Eye of Dashi!" Kim fired a bolt of lightning after Monkey Fist and ran past him while he was still recovering. She and Shego were neck and neck, with monkey Jack chasing after them. Omi was running after Jack. Ron was still at the starting line examining the Sword of the Storm.

"How do you work this thing?" he asked aloud.

Raimundo, who had just beaten older Ron in their strength contest, stood up and said, "Dude, just spin it."

"Really? I mean, it doesn't seem like it would work…"

"Just do what he says," the older Ron said, rubbing his arm which had been painfully smashed into the ground.

"Kim, heads up!" Omi shouted from behind. "Orb of Tornami!" He launched a stream of water at Shego. Thinking quickly, Kim hit Shego with a lightning blast at the same time. The water and the electricity combined, throwing Shego into the ground, her hair coursing with electricity.

Omi, Kim, and Jack reached the end of the corridor, hoping to find the machine. What they saw instead was a giant pit filled with lava. "Hey, who put that there?" Jack asked.

"We've gotta get across somehow," Kim said.

"No duh. You can't get across if you fall in!" Jack shouted. He pushed Kim forward with his foot, and at the same time he leaped across the gap. Fortunately, she whipped out her hairdryer and caught the other side right before plummeting to her doom.

It was then that a giant wind came from the corridor. "I don't think I'm using this thing right!" Ron shouted over the wind.

"Trust me dude… you're using it right," Raimundo responded. Monkey Fist transformed into a bird and rode the wind all the way to the lava pit, while Shego was still sprawled on the ground.

Omi and Kim were now chasing Jack, who was managing to keep a slight lead over the two of them.

"Eye of Dashi!"

"Orb of Tornami!"

Jack dodged both attacks, causing the rock walls to take a blow. It was then that they heard a rumbling noise behind them. Kim looked back and saw a charging elephant. Without thinking, she fired a lightning blast at the ceiling, causing it to collapse and trapping Monkey Fist.

"Not that this hasn't been fun, but maybe you should get going," Kimiko suggested to Ron.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I should," Ron said. He strapped the Sword of the Storm across his back and started running. He ran right past Shego, whose eyes were filled with rage. She slowly stood up and raised her Shen Gong Wu.

"Star of Hanabi… FIRE!" she shouted. Her eyes glowed green as did the Star, and she hurled it after Ron. Ron reached the lava pit and turned around to see the flaming death star flying at him.

He didn't have time to think. He braced himself for impact, waiting for his doom. After a few seconds, he realized that it hadn't come. He opened his eyes and saw Shego lying on her back with a smoking Star of Hanabi next to her. At his feet was the Reversing Mirror.

"Don't know what just happened, but this mirror will probably come in handy," Ron said to himself. He picked it up and kept running.

Jack jumped into a hole at the end of the second corridor with Omi and Kim following right after him. The three landed in a giant room full of technology. At one end was the time machine. Several robots that looked like monkeys stood in their way.

"This cannot be good," Omi muttered. Jack was standing there, admiring the craftsmanship of the robots.

"Wow… I really need to build those. Ooh ah!" he exclaimed. Kim jumped at him while he was distracted, knocking the Monkey Staff out of his hand and flinging it into the portal. "AH! What have you done?" he shouted at her. Before he could get an answer, the monkey robots attacked.

Ron looked out at the lava pit and saw a cockroach crawling across the ceiling. He was about to jump across when something hit him from above. The cockroach had been Monkey Fist in disguise, and he had just struck a powerful blow to Ron's head.

"You've always been a thorn in my side, Stoppable. Now I believe it is finally time to remove you." He transformed into a gorilla and raised his fists. Seeing no escape, Ron raised the mirror in front of him. Monkey Fist brought down his fists, hitting the mirror and falling backwards. The Monkey Amulet was going crazy.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed.

"What's happening to me?" Monkey fist shouted. He looked at his hands that were no longer hairy. "I'm… HUMAN?"

"Looks like the good monkey always wins," Ron said. He pulled out the Sword of the Storm, hitting Monkey Fist in the stomach with a powerful gust of wind. He fell backward into the lava pit and the Monkey Amulet fell off of his neck. Ron donned the amulet and turned away, taking a few seconds to realize that his arch enemy was gone. At least, in this time period he was. Suddenly, the Monkey Staff appeared in front of him.

Kim, Omi, and Jack were destroying as many robots as they could, but each one they destroyed rebuilt itself. The three of them were surrounded. It appeared that there was no way out. Jack was reduced to whimpering. "I don't wanna die!" he cried.

"Jack! Can't you at least show some back?" Omi shouted in annoyance.

"I think you mean show some backbone," Kim corrected.

"Are you kidding? We're all gonna…!" But before Jack could finish, the robots in front of them were smashed out of the way. Standing in their place was a tall monkey that looked suspiciously like…

"Ron?" Kim asked.

Ron was holding the Monkey Staff, and the Monkey Amulet around his neck was glowing. He turned to the other robots and raised the Sword of the Storm, creating a tornado that spun around the room and trashed the rest of the machines. For some reason, monkey screeching could be heard from within the tornado. When the last of the robots was destroyed, the tornado disappeared.

"Booyah!" he said, managing to resist his monkey impulses while doing so.

"I would not be cheering so soon," Omi said, pointing at the remains of the robots. They just sat there doing nothing. "…What? Why are they not coming back?"

"Wait a minute… they're monkeys!" Kim said. "I guess it takes a monkey to destroy a monkey."

"Oh yeah! Who's the man with the mad monkey moves? OOH AAH!" Ron shouted.

"That'd be me," Jack answered, diving for the time portal. Ron teleported in front of him and smacked him away with his tail.

"I disagree," Ron said triumphantly. "Come on guys… we've got a world to save." And with that, Ron walked through the portal. Kim and Omi followed him, making sure to trample Jack. The three of them ended up in a glowing white room.

"So… now what?" Omi asked out loud.

"I think this is the part where we get to mess with time," Kim answered. Dropping the Monkey Staff, Ron began to walk around.

"We have control over time? Badical!" he shouted. A few seconds later, he realized one thing that he had to do. Closing his eyes, he threw the Reversing Mirror into the nothingness.

"Uh, Ron… what was that?" Kim asked.

"Just something I had to do," he replied. He knew where the mirror would end up, and he smiled as he thought about it. "Now, what are we gonna do about the time stream?"

"First of all, I think we need to see something." Kim closed her eyes, and in a flash the three of them appeared to be over Middleton High.

An hour and a half later, the setting returned to bright white. The only word that escaped Kim's lips was "wow".

"Dude… you're telling me we already saved the world from time travel?" Ron said, disbelief drenching his words.

"I believe that is what happened," Omi answered. The other two just kept staring at the ground. "…Perhaps we should do something?"

"Yeah, I guess we have some work to do if we want to fix the damage Monkey Fist has done," Kim replied. Ron nodded.

A few minutes later, Kim and Ron were standing at the gates to the Xiaolin Temple, with the four monks and Master Fung in front of them.

"Thank you for your help," Omi said to them.

"Oh, come on. You helped out way more than we did," Kim told him.

"Yes, you are probably right."

"Well, I guess we'll see ya, guys."

"Oh, and do you think sometime I might be able to borrow the Monkey Staff again?" Ron asked hopefully. The monks looked at each other.

"Perhaps," Master Fung answered. "But for now, I believe you are the one destined to wear the Crown of the Monkey King."

Ron took the crown, admired it, and put it in his backpack. "Thanks again, master guy." Master Fung smiled.

"Well, you two had better go. It was nice seeing you again," Omi said cheerfully.

"Ditto," Raimundo added. Clay just tipped his hat.

"Aw, man of few words," Kimiko teased, elbowing Clay in the stomach. Clay blushed.

"Be seeing ya," Kim answered. And with that, the two of them boarded the helicopter and began the flight for Middleton. Kim turned to Ron in her seat. "So, Monkey King… those were some nice moves you used against Shego and Drakken of the future."

"Mad monkey moves," Ron answered.

It is done at last! And what's more, I have once again realized how awesome Xiaolin Showdown and Kim Possible are. I hope everybody who has been reading my stories enjoyed them. Now that I'm done with this one, I might actually start on the million OTHER ideas I have. And, if you've read this far… PLEASE COMMENT! I want to know what people think of the story!


End file.
